campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Damian Jackson
Category:Archived Claim Name: Damian Jackson Current Age: 15 Appearance: Cohort Choice 1: Cohort 4 Cohort Choice 2: Cohort 1 Cohort Choice 3: Cohort 5 Godly Parent Choice 1: Pluto Godly Parent Choice 2: Jupiter Godly Parent Choice 3: Mars History: Damian's Mother, Erica, was celebrating her 20th birthday in a Club, when she met a man named Charlie Duncan. They eventually got to know each other, which led to a relationship. They were together for two months, before they took the next step into the relationship. They had sex, thus creating Damian. Once she told Charlie she was pregnant, he felt a bit sad he wouldn't see his lover again. But then again, he could have any other woman in the world. Anyways, he then told the mortal his real identity and that the Greek Mythology was real. Thinking that he was lying and just didn't want to take the responsibility of a child, she began cussing him out. She then proceeded to kick him out the house that he was currently staying in. Before 'Charlie' left, he gave her a watch with a skull in the middle and a necklace with a charm in the form of a skull, as well. He told her that once the child turned 11, to give him/her the watch and necklace. Both items were unisex. The next nine months were hell for Erica. '''When Damian was born, she didn't like him at all. Eventually, she began to grow love upon the child. When Damian turned 2, Erica met a man name Jacob. They eventually began dating and soon enough, he proposed marriage. When Damian turned 5, the wedding happened. While they were in a honeymoon, Damian stayed with his step-father's sister. The moment Damian's aunt laid eyes on him, she went crazy over him. Those four weeks he stayed with her, she spoiled him rotten. When Erica and Jacob came back, they announced she was pregnant. Weeks before Damian turned six, Erica gave birth to twins. A girl and a boy, a.k.a Amelia and Jack. As they grew up, they were a nightmare. They began getting arrogant for coming from a rich family and very thick headed. Damian was actually surprised he wasn't arrogant like them. '''When Damian turned 12, he had his first monster attack. While he was walking around the woods, he encountered a fury. The weirdest thing was that instead of attacking, they bowed down to him. Damian was confused at why they did so, and asked him. When the furies recognized that he didn't know his heritage, they cursed under their breath and left. Weirded out, Damian returned to his house, where he told his mother everything. When he told her, the first thing that came to Erica's mind was when she was cussing out Damian's biological father. What he said couldn't be real. Right? Anyways, she just called him crazy and to forget what happened. '''The following year was peaceful, until a few weeks after he turned 13, he encountered a flock of Stymphalian Birds while he was in Gym Class at his school. Scared, he walked to his teacher and asked him for permission to go to the bathroom, which he was granted. He walked to the bathroom, which lured the birds to the bathroom. When he noticed that the birds began following him, he decided to ditch class and run as fast as he could to his house. When he arrived to his house, the birds were surrounding the house. When he saw his mother, she was pissed off. She asked him why he ditched class, as the teacher had called her. He explained everything about the birds, which made her think again of the conversation she had with 'Charlie'. She then proceeded to tell him that Jacob wasn't his biological father, and gave him the watch and necklace. After that, he never took it off. Sure, he was mad that his father left them, but he knew he probably had a reason. '''Weeks before Damian turned 15, he encountered a fire-breathing horse in his bedroom, scaring him shitless. Just as the horse was going to burn him, a faint voice in his head told him to press the skull in his watch and pull his necklace, which he did. When he did, a shield appeared strapped onto his arm instead of a watch, and a Stygian Iron Sword appeared in his other hand. Shocked, he used the shield to protect himself and the sword to lunge at the horse. He did the first thing that came to mind; he swung the sword across the horse's body, turning it to dust. He then ran to his mother and showed her the weapons and explained what happened. Being fed up with the 'monsters' and scared for the twins' safety as well as Jacob's, she kicked Damian out of the house. Surprised, he packed a bag with clothes, food, beverage and all he would need. He then stole $500 dollars from his mother's safety box and ran away after cussing his mum out. After Two weeks of luring around the forest, he encountered the Minotaur. Since he just wanted to die, as he had nobody, he did not do anything. He then remember he had to live to serve the country once he turned 18 and put his mum to shame. So, he clicked the skull in his watch and pulled his necklace, shield and sword appearing. He then proceeded to dodge every attack the Minotaur made and lunge at the minotaur. He swung the sword across his two left feet and did the same with his two right feet, turning the monster into gold dust. Lupa had been watching him as he killed the monster and found potential in him, so she knocked him out and led him to the Wolf House and waited for him to wake up. As he slept, he was claimed by his father, Pluto. Weapons: Damian has a watch with a skull in the middle, that if the skull is clicked, a Stygian Iron Shield appears strapped up in his arm, instead of his watch. He also has a necklace with a skull charm, that if pulled, a Stygian iron Sword appears in his other hand.